1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental root canal-filling composition used in a dental root canal treatment.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As for treatments of a pulp disease and a periapical periodontal disease in a dental treatment, a root canal treatment is widely used. In the root canal treatment, a point-shaped and stable material is filled in a root canal after a dental pulp extraction so as to seal a void in the root canal, and thus infection routes between the root canal and a periodontal tissue and between the root canal and an oral cavity are blocked. The material is filled in a root canal after removal of a pulp polluted with bacteria in the root canal, cleaning, sterilization, and formation of the root canal at the time of the root canal treatment. This composition is a dental filling materials for root canal. A dental filling materials for root canal most widely used now is a thin needle-shaped filling materials for root canal called a gutta-percha point mainly including gutta-percha (natural transpolyisoprene) and zinc oxide, and the filling materials for root canal is filled in a root canal after a dental pulp extraction. However, there is a problem that the dental filling materials for root canal mainly including gutta-percha is easily deteriorated due to sterilization and chemical disinfection.
A conventionally used dental filling materials for root canal mainly including gutta-percha is not sufficiently deformed in a root canal due to lack of proper flexibility, and thus it is very hard to carry out a filling operation. As a result of this, a filling ratio of the dental filling materials for root canal in the root canal decreases and voids are created, so that a later lesion may be caused. Thus, the present applicant previously filed a patent application for a dental root canal-filling composition, which has high strength, is not broken easily, and is properly deformed so as to afford an easy operativity for filling in a root canal, as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-80318.
However, since the dental root canal-filling composition also mainly includes gutta-percha, and thus there is a problem that the composition is easily deteriorated due to sterilization or chemical disinfection. Further, the conventional dental filling materials for root canal does not have sufficient wetting and adhering properties with a paste material called a root canal-filling sealer, which is used for improving adhesion between a root canal wall and the dental filling materials for root canal inserted into the root canal. If the wetting and adhering properties between the dental filling materials for root canal and the root canal-filling sealer is insufficient, the adhesion between the dental filling materials for root canal and the root canal-filling sealer is insufficient. As a result, since a sealing property of the root canal is insufficient, a lesion may be caused.